


:re(play)

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Fluff, Human AU, Multi, Post Break Up, Shot story collection, Song Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 short stories based on kpop songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drip Drop [Taemin] [Shuuneki]

It’s overflowing, was the first thing she had ever said to him moments before their eyes met for the first time in the history of ever, moments before his world crumbled, fell, bursted into flames and turned to ashes, moments before he fell in love for the first time. 

Kaneko was an ordinary girl, she wasn’t prettier than other girls, she wasn’t taller or more athletic, she was a little chubby, her cheeks were always coloured in a dusty rose tone and her grey eyes were framed by her short black hair that barely reached her jawbone. Her lips weren’t thin nor thick, her nose wasn’t large nor small. She was average, but to him she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

It’s overflowing… what was overflowing? Ah yes, the water drum on the left side of the gymnasium, it had for some reason caught her attention, maybe it was because of the single flower patel that was fighting against the rising tide. 

She was an ordinary girl who found interest in boring things, but not him. 

It’s overflowing, was the only thing she could say, moments before she turned her head in his direction, moments before she started questioning everything she ever believed to know about herself, moments before she turned back to the water drum that wasn’t able to contain the masses of water. 

Shuu was anything but ordinary, he was prettier than the other boys, he was tall and toned, he looked like a model, his skin was pale unlike hers, his hair was blue and formed a beautiful contrast to his large round and red eyes. His face was a work of art and his laugh was a symphony. He made her heart race like no one else before. 

Like the flower patel, she was fighting with something that came naturally, she was fighting against the rising tide and pretended that it wasn’t raining on her. 

He was an extraordinary boy, out of reach for a boring girl like her. 

Drip, drip, drip. 

Smile, laughter, the blink of an eye. 

A shy greeting, a group project, the first walk home. 

“It’s raining.” She said on the 100th day after their first encounter. 

It’s raining, is what she said on the sunniest day for the year. 

“... ah… what do you mean…?” He said smiling cluelessly. 

“It’s overflowing.” 

“...?” He turned his head to the water drum, not expecting to get an answer for this questions.   
“... my heart you idiot…” 

Was it the wind whispering? 

“... oh…” 

“I love you.” 

An ordinary girl that fell in love with an extraordinary boy. Out of her league, out of her reach. 

“It’s raining.” He said, before he kissed the tears away. “Tell the wind I love her too.”


	2. Bonnie & Clyde [Dean] [Yomouta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hollow eyes stared at her, there was nothing left of any emotion, he wanted to be angry but in the end it was pointless. 
> 
> “You didn't love him, stop telling yourself you did, you wouldn't even recognise love if it punched you in the face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheating is mentioned in this fanfic, so if it makes you uncomfortable I highly recommend not reading it.

It felt like a movie running backwards, a VHRs running so fast that the tape spilled out of the player, running so fast it burned, burned like the memories he wanted to forget. 

“Oh my…” She said. “Drinking too much again.” 

What was even too much? Who did she think she was? Judging him with that amused smile on her face. All he wanted was to forget and this was the only way he could do it. 

“Still not over the breakup, hm?” Now the smile turned into laughter and the laughter filled his head like a thick gooey liquid, covered his thoughts and made it hard to focus. 

“... what the fuck are you even talking about…?” 

Itori sighed and took another sip of her wine. “Did your little pet run away? I haven't seen Yomo in ages.” 

Just hearing his name made him want to break the glass that he held in his hands, but he knew it wouldn't do any harm. God, how he missed the times when he was still young and Renji's fists would smash against his body in blind rage… 

Just hearing his name made him want to drink more fermented blood so he would forget, but he knew it wouldn't make him forget. Fuck, how he wanted to erase all the times they'd kissed and shared affection from his memory…

“Seems like you weren't like Bonnie and Clyde in the end…” How could the words slip of her tongue so easily? She surely enjoyed torturing and taunting Uta. “Your Bonnie was too much of a good girl… He's not made for someone like you.”

Itori’s fingers brushed over the back of Uta's hand. “You're filthy. Dirty. You use and manipulate the people around you.” Her lipstick was sticky, her kiss was cold. “He's too good for you.” Smeared lipstick on his cheek made him look ridiculous, his lips were left untouched. 

His hollow eyes stared at her, there was nothing left of any emotion, he wanted to be angry but in the end it was pointless. 

“You didn't love him, stop telling yourself you did, you wouldn't even recognise love if it punched you in the face.” 

“...what if it already did…?” 

There it was again, the thick and gooey laughter that slowly drowned him, filling every corner of his consciousness with static. 

“It did not, maybe he loved you but you never loved him. Don't mistake your need for validation and the pressure in your pants for love.” 

“He was more than that…” Was he? 

Itori shook her head and her red hair danced in the air. “You just like to think he was. Don't mistake other feelings for love… I mean not even I know what that word means. Who does anyway?” She played with his long and thick hair. “You didn't when you fucked someone else, too bad he walked in on you.” 

“It didn't have anything to do with our relationship.” 

“Oh. So that’s the canon now?” The words were rotten and infected his brain with foul memories of what happened while she kept on talking. “It seems like for him it did. You can’t push people away and expect them to stay, you know? A little more honesty and he could have been yours forever…” 

Forever…? Forever wasn’t a long while in their world, but it would have been enough for him. 

“Don’t space out now. I’m joking. You know, you exist in two different time lines, where you’ve been stuck he moved on, he found people who genuinely love and care about him.” Then she bursted out into laughter again. “Sounds fake… but okay. Just stay among the people who really understand you, Uta. You were born among the filth of the world and you’ll never be a saint.” 

“You’re right…” He whispered, rewinding the videotape in his mind.


	3. Pricked [Mino & Taehyun] [Hidekane]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really post breakup but a breakup fic.

Kaneki’s smile was just as beautiful as ever, his eyes were as clear as the sky above them, his breath was hot, forming little clouds every time he opened his mouth. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “It’s over.” 

This was a joke right? It was so funny he couldn’t even laugh. “O...okay?” 

He turned his head aside and didn’t dare to look Hide in the eyes. “I know this is somewhat… out of the blue?” 

Yes, just as blue as the sky above them. It hurt just as deep as the love that he felt just a minute ago. Should he say anything? It felt like his tongue was twisted, broken, he could only stare at the other, he could only stare at the person who avoided taking another look at him. 

“... I just don’t see a future for us you know… you’re my past, I am grateful for everything you gave me, but there’s no point to it…” What was this feeling? So light, so delicate, it felt like he could finally spread his wings again. 

What was this feeling? So heavy, so painful, it felt like he drowned and Kaneki pushed him deeper into the water, smiling sweetly as always. “... I love you.” 

“... I know, but I have to put myself first.” 

Why didn’t he just stop acting now? Why couldn’t he just say sorry it was all just a bad joke, say that he loved him too. 

“Thank you for everything Hide… but I have to move on now. You’re my past, the future waits for me. I hope you find luck in… whatever lies ahead.” 

What if he didn’t want to go there? 

“Because I think this is the moment our paths finally divide.” 

What if he wanted to follow him? 

“It’s the best for me.” 

Not us. 

“But Ken I -” He tried to smile through the tears, see the sunshine after the rain, but what if he was the moon, unable to shine on its own? “Please… don’t leave me here like that…” 

What if he didn’t want to take him with him? 

“Can’t we fix it?” 

What if he needed to move on on his own?  
Hide tried to press words through his trembling lips but it was impossible, he slowly approached Ken, wanted to hold him for one last time, but he turned away, whispered an apology and walked towards an uncertain future, leaving Hide behind in the winter.


	4. Dream [Baekyun & Suzy] [Itori + Irimi]

“Sometimes I have odd dreams…” Itori lazily stirred in her matcha latte and smiled. “Nothing to extraordinary though… seems like Renji has more exciting dreams, judging by how often he wakes up swearing.” She rolled her eyes over the thought, it wasn’t nice to be woken up by that. 

The corners of Irimi’s mouth lifted slightly and she covered it quickly, it wasn’t appropriate for someone with her social status to express emotion so openly, but when she was with Itori should could forget about everything for a little while. “Tell me more about them.” 

“Oh … ehm…” Should she really tell her about these kind of dreams she had every now and then? “The dreams are actually … very pleasant, the kind of dream you like to have…” Should she tell her about the countless times she dreamed of their fingers intertwining while they were lying among flowers just as beautiful as them? 

“Now that sounds interesting, tell me more about it.” Her lips were so skilfully shaped by whatever higher power created this work of art and gave life to it, her eyes were gentle as she smiled at her friend. “Go on.” 

“I don’t like waking up when I have one of those dreams…” It is too nice to hold her, it is way too lovely to kiss her gently. “But when I do I can’t help but wonder why I dream these things…” There was no way she should admit how she truly felt. “Do you ever have dreams you can’t tell anyone about?” 

Irimi gazed out of the window of the small coffee shop they visited so often and nodded lightly. “Oh I do… the most pleasant kind of dreams I can’t ever tell you about.” 

Could it be that they dreamed the same things every now and then? No, it couldn’t be, it was just wishful thinking. Her beautiful face was just as red as her gorgeous hair, the spark in her eyes danced like thousand of little stars in the night sky. 

Suddenly their fingers intertwined as Irimi got tired of waiting, tired of keeping secrets. “I do wish… that one day reality will be better as all these dreams that I spend by your side.” 

“I will gladly grand all your wishes, my princess.”


End file.
